


The Apathetic Savior

by Dippytrippy122



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dippytrippy122/pseuds/Dippytrippy122
Summary: The Dursley's really should have known the psychological implications their neglect would have on an impressionable young child. Ten years later and Harry has become an empty shell incapable of showing emotion. What will someone like that do in the face of his wizarding legacy…? Not much, honestly.





	The Apathetic Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its respective trademarks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Privet Drive was a quaint little street. At first glance, it was ordinary to the point of being bland. Upon further inspection, nothing much changes. The road housed a good number of people, each normal to the point of appearing almost stereotypical.

"Boy! Get in here, now!"

Of course, not everyone was like that.

"Okay."

Vernon Dursley muttered under his breath as the mop of black hair showed itself. Scoffing at the boy's vacant expression he waved his hand towards the kitchen.

"Get on with it, then. Don't let me catch you doing anything unsavory, or else."

"Sure." the 'boy' answered shortly.

His unwilling guardian had to hold back a shudder at the deadened tone the child responded with. It was a sound that scant belonged there and served to remind him of all his past actions against the young man.

Not that he cared, mind you, but it was still a reminder.

"Petunia! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

There was a pause, then, "of course dear, I'll be right down!"

The man grinned as he laid back in his chair, absentmindedly watching his adopted sla-er, relative, preparing a gourmet breakfast for the family. Ordinarily, the amount of food being piled would be more than enough for a group of eight, and then some, but he had a healthy growing boy he needed to feed! Sue him for going overboard.

"Dad, I'm so hungryyyy!"

Speak of the devil.

"Good morning son!" Vernon grinned widely. "Food will be ready soon, don't you worry."

At his sons' pout, the middle-aged man frowned and turned towards the kitchen. "Oi, boy, hurry it up in there! We're not going to wait all day for you."

"Alright."

The single-word answer was something he expected. It didn't mean he was happy about it though.

"Stupid kid." Vernon muttered under his breath.

He's been this way for almost five years now. A particularly… unfortunate, altercation between the two of them caused the child to shut himself away from everyone else around. As someone who lacked any real friends, it wasn't surprising that the boy failed in social situations. Speaking only in one-word answers though, was a step beyond that.

Good riddance, if the overweight man was honest with himself.

"Duddlekins, good morning sweetheart!" Petunia's screeching voice sounded from the other end of the hallway. The portly boy grinned up at her; his cheeks struggling beyond the fat attached to his face. It was far in a way, not the most attractive sight.

Harry looked over at the three, eyes vacant as ever. Internally he processed the situation, considering how it was physically possible for someone to weigh that much at age ten. Taking a moment, he stared down his baggy shirt at his slowly defining body, hidden by the rags that had been given to him as a means of neglect. It was funny that, in a way, it was because of those exact clothes that he was able to hide his growing physique.

A gift in disguise, he supposed.

"BOY! ARE YOU QUITE DONE IN THERE?"

Said 'boy' blinked slightly before piling up the plates of food and bringing them over to his lard of a cousin and uncle. His aunt may have remained thin, but her voice was more damaging to ones' health than anything physical the other two have ever tried to do.

Dudley eyed the large stack of fluffy pancakes before grabbing over half of them and smothering the lot with syrup. He devoured it all within three bites. What a feat.

"Good," Vernon grunted. "Now get out of my sight."

Harry didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, he picked up a plate he set aside for himself and headed for his cupboard. In the past, his uncle would have demanded that he give them all the food, leaving only scraps behind. However, as of a while ago, he seemed to have given up on that; allowing him to take a decent portion, so long as he ate in his 'room'. Not that he particularly wished to eat near them, anyway.

Bringing his fork down to a sausage he cut a piece off, bringing it to his mouth when-

*Crack*

Harry put the utensil down in slight confusion. What was that sound?

"Vernon! Some stupid bird just broke through our bloody window!"

Now that Harry had to admit, surprised him. A bird strong enough to break through solid glass? Must have been one hell of a fowl to do that.

Sneaking a peek through a crack in his cupboard he blinked at the scene of his uncle and aunt being assaulted by a snow-white owl. It almost brought a chuckle out of him.

Almost.

"Gah, you stupid bird, get the hell out of here!"

If anything, the futile swatting of the pudgy man only incensed the bird into finding its designated recipient more. Looking around the room for a brief moment, it squawked and flew towards the cupboard housing the emotionless boy. Peering through the cracks it trilled a bit before pecking on it. Harry considered his options for a moment before opening the hatch.

"Yes…?"

In place of a response the bird searched the child's face for a few seconds. It wasn't long before its curiosity appeared satiated, and it held out its leg for Harry to examine. Doing so yielded an envelope sealed with some royal-looking wax. It was addressed… to him? Looking at the envelope with a shimmer of something in his eyes he tore it open, preparing to read through it when-

"GIVE THAT HERE!"

Harry stared blankly at the pile of ripped up paper that was now in front of him. Vernon growled and stomped away as the bird flew out the window. The black-haired child considered the situation with minute derision. He had almost cared for a second.

Shame, really.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the first letter was delivered and since that day things only escalated further. What started as a single owl, quickly developed into a parliament of them; coming from every crevice of the house. Even Harry had to admit, he was unprepared for the chimney to overflow with hundreds of the invitations.

Evidently, that was the final straw in his uncle's eyes.

"Screw it, we're leaving!" he declared.

Knowing that arguing with his commands was just asking for trouble, his family went along with it, clamoring into the car with nary a word to each other. Their destination was far and the ride was stuffy. Though, trips like this were a nice reprieve for Harry who had become so accustomed to his life under the stairs.

"This place looks scary. Do we really have to stay here…?" Dudley whined upon arrival.

Vernon looked at his son with a placating expression. "Don't worry son, we're only going to be here for a few days. Just long enough until those blasted birds give up!"

Harry stared at the house, ignoring the by-play going on behind him. Looking at the situation objectively, his uncle was idiotic to even consider that the carriers wouldn't find them here. It was clear that whoever, or whatever, was behind the well-trained creatures, intended them to reach him at any costs. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if he ran into more of them tonight.

"Freak, come on. Get inside."

Ignoring his cousins' taunts, the ten-year-old walked past him into the rickety old building. He looked at the creaking scaffolding for a moment before shrugging imperceptibly.

Not the worst place he's spent his birthday at.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Harry stared up at the ceiling. He spoke so softly; his voice may have been mistaken for the wind.

"Happy Birthday…"

Coughing into his hand to alleviate the scratchy feeling drawn upon from lack of use, he closed his eyes. No reason to stay up any longer then needed, after all-

That was when the door crashed in.

Cracking open an eye lazily, he looked over at the now-vacant door frame. An abnormally tall individual now standing in its place. Vernon and Petunia immediately began yelling at the new arrival who took it in stride and calmly answered their questions. Harry resisted a show of annoyance at their repentant screeching. He had gotten used to it over the years.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT!?" The man screamed suddenly, cutting Harry's thought process short. "No, No. It doesn't matter anymore. 'Arry is coming with me to Hogwarts and that's final!" his booming voice echoed throughout the building. He trailed off as he looked around in confusion. "…Where is he anyway?"

'Arry' got up from his place on the second floor, walking down the stairs without a sound. Approaching the towering behemoth without fear, he looked up; a lifeless glaze to his stare.

"Um… hello there!" The large man continued, an awkward smile on his face. "Are you 'Arry Potter?"

"Yep."

…

…

*Cough*

"I, uh… I see." He continued, unsurely. "Well, I have good news 'Arry! You've been invited to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a wizard in training!"

…

…

"Cool."

Hagrid blanched. He had just finished haggling out of the boys' relatives that he had no idea magic even existed and THIS is how he reacts? He's told that he's a wizard and he's completely blank-faced!?

The groundskeeper began sweating. It had been a long time since someone legitimately freaked him out like this.

Seriously, was the kid even blinking!?

"You uh, have any questions for me?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes."

…

…

Hagrid was starting to sense a pattern here.

"Alright, alright. How about you ask me on our way to get your school supplies?" he smiled. "I even brought you some cake for your birthday!"

"Now wait just a bloody minute here!" Vernon cut in. "Don't you dare think about taking this brat away to join the rest of you freaks-"

"No. You wait a 'bloody minute' Mr. Dursley." The half-giant interrupted, sourly. "I don't exactly know the situation here, but I do know that 'Arry is meant to attend Hogwarts, and I am here to make sure he does. You cannot stop us."

Realizing that words were not going to be enough to cow the mountain of a man, Vernon relented with a grunt. The only other option was physical violence, and that was simply out of the question.

"Come on 'Arry, let's get out of here."

Following behind, the newly minted wizard strolled out of the creaking building; nothing on the outside portraying his inner thoughts. Only if one looked deep into his eyes would they be able to see the spark of something the child thought lost.

Intrigue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just a little plot bunny that popped into my head. :D It could just end here as a one-shot… or it could expand into a story. I have ideas, but we'll see :). All depends on your guys' response to this fic so let me know in a review! Depending how many I get, and how many are positive, I could expand this further :). (Though expect potentially sporadic updates – I'm not the best at writing quick lol)


End file.
